Joyeux anniversaire, Remus!
by Spookyronny
Summary: Remus aime ses amis et Kingsley, Tonks et Charlie aiment Remus. Leur cadeau devait donc être exceptionnel...et utile. KSxCW et un soupçon de RLx?


**Joyeux anniversaire, Remus!**

Rating: T ou PG13

Disclaimer: HP n'est pas à moi, je n'ai pas de manoir, je ne figure pas sur la liste des anglais les plus riches, je ne suis même pas anglaise lol

Genre: Euh alors, je pense que c'est un peu drôle et plutôt léger et y'a un soupçon de slash mais rien d'explicite enfin c'est pas méchant quoi, vraiment pas lol

L'anniversaire de Remus approchait à grands pas et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de cadeaux. La situation devenait critique. Ils étaient partis tous les trois à Leeds tôt ce matin dans l'espoir de dénicher le présent idéal. Tonks avait eut beaucoup d'idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Du réveil en forme de poulpe qui crachait de l'eau et qui vous chatouillait à la paire de chaussettes chantantes en passant par le tee-shirt où on pouvait lire « n'approchez pas, je mords » en gros sur le devant. Midi arrivait et elle s'était déjà faite toute une liste de chose qu'elle adorerait avoir. Charlie et Kingsley essayaient de prendre note de tout ça mais ils étaient déjà persuadés qu'une fois le mois d'août et l'anniversaire de Tonks, ils auraient oublié.

-« Rappelez-moi pourquoi je vous ai accompagné déjà ? » demanda Charlie d'un air las.

-« Parce que tu nous aimes tous les deux et que tu adores faire les magasins avec nous ? » lui répondit Tonks en rigolant.

-« Parce que tu t'es dit que si tu ne venais pas, on s'attirerait forcément des ennuis ? » enchaîna Kingsley.

-« Parce que tu peux en profiter pour faire du repérage pour l'anniversaire de Fred et George ? » chantonna Tonks en lui tournant autour.

-« Parce que c'est tellement rare qu'on ait une journée de repos le même jour et que tu voulais en profiter pour la passer avec moi ? » lui susurra Kingsley dans l'oreille.

-« Hey, on avait dit pas de messe-basse ! » s'indigna Tonks.

Les deux hommes passèrent chacun un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui, satisfaite, posa son regard sur Charlie.

-« Il te faut d'autres raisons ? »

Le rouquin grogna pendant que Tonks et Kingsley échangeaient un regard triomphant.

Après avoir dévoré un sandwich, ils reprirent leur expédition i TCRLP /i .

La première fois que Kingsley avait parlé de ça, lui et Tonks avaient passé près de dix minutes à essayer de le prononcer en rigolant comme des gamins de cinq ans. Charlie avait été à la fois médusé, amusé et horrifié. En voyant sa tête, son amant lui expliqua la signification exacte en lui précisant bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente mal s'il ne comprenait pas parce que c'était du langage très évolué d'Auror.

i Trouver un Cadeau pour Remus le Loup-Garou /i . Et dire que la sécurité du Monde Magique reposait sur les épaules de ce genre de personne… Si Charlie n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre dangereusement, il aurait presque eu peur.

Ils avaient presque descendu toute la rue quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite boutique un peu vieillotte. Tonks les força à entrer à l'intérieur. Les rideaux autour de la porte étaient roses, c'était un signe que la boutique devait être merveilleuse, d'après elle.

Partant chacun d'un côté, ils firent un tour rapide de la pièce où s'entassaient sur des étagères des lampes, des statuts d'animaux divers, des verres en cristal et de la vaisselle. Charlie et Kingsley avaient rapproché leurs mains de leurs baguettes par instinct. Leur amie sautillait dans la boutique et s'extasiait devant de petites figurines de chats qu'elles trouvaient « craquantes, trop mignonnes et regardez la petite bouille de celui-ci ! »

Sentant une catastrophe arriver, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de Tonks. Sur leur chemin, ils remarquèrent un carton entre-ouvert. Kingsley souleva un des pans et sourit en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-« Tonks ! Viens nous rejoindre. » appela Charlie.

-« En faisant attention à l'étagère sur ta gauche et à la pile d'assiette juste devant toi. » ajouta Kingsley sans lever les yeux.

Tonks frôla du coude l'étagère en question et enjamba de justesse la petite pile.

-« Pas de panique, je maîtrise la situation ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle se pencha à son tour au-dessus de la boite et sortit de sa poche quelques billets moldus. Ses deux amis firent de-même.

Le 1er mars au soir, ils avaient tous retrouvé Remus dans sa chambre pour son anniversaire. Le repas servi par les elfes avait été délicieux, une bonne bouteille de whisky apportée par Minerva avait été vidée et Remus assis sur son fauteuil était en train de déballer ses cadeaux. Livres, vêtements et chocolats s'empilaient sur le lit. Il ne restait qu'un seul cadeau à ouvrir et Tonks, Charlie et Kingsley avaient un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

-« Est-ce que j'ose l'ouvrir ? » demanda Remus en plaisantant.

Les trois hochèrent la tête en même temps.

-« Je vous préviens que si ça me saute à la figure, je me vengerai ! »

Il rassembla tout son courage et retira le papier cadeau rouge et or soigneusement.

-« Remus si tu te dépêches pas, ton cadeau va vraiment exploser ! » grogna Kingsley.

Cette réflexion n'eut aucun effet et le papier cadeau se retrouva parfaitement plié en 4. La star de la soirée se retrouva avec une petite valise marron sur les genoux. Il l'ouvrit, stoppa net et explosa de rire.

Minerva semblait déjà s'entraîner dans son coin à faire des grimaces désapprobatrices. Severus s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sa curiosité et Fred et George se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien faire rire Remus à ce point. Leur cadeau devait être le plus drôle !

Remus se leva, toujours en rigolant et posa la valise sur la table. Il l'ouvrit en grand et en sortit une tasse qui avait exactement la forme de la tête de Severus.

Ce dernier lança un regard plein de haine aux trois responsables et s'en alla en claquant la porte, Minerva tenta de refouler un gloussement et Fred et George étaient déjà en train de féliciter leur frère.

-« Qui veut du thé ? » proposa Remus entre deux éclats de rire.

Tout le monde leva la main. Il prit donc sa nouvelle théière en forme de phénix et la tapota doucement de sa baguette. De la vapeur en sortit et le phénix se mit à chanter. Remus commença à verser l'eau bouillante dans les tasses qui se mirent à frémir. La Directrice souleva la sienne, la contempla un moment et fixa ses anciens élèves. La tasse-Minerva les fixait aussi, c'était assez perturbant.

-« C'est vraiment de l'excellent travail. Et elle se transforme en chat quand on la tourne ! » s'extasia-t-elle. On ne l'entendit plus de la soirée.

Remus remarqua très vite que sa tasse-Remus aussi se transformait mais en loup cette fois-ci.

-« Il y a quinze tasses en tout mais seulement sept sont personnalisées. Les autres sont encore vierges mais elles prendront la forme du visage de la personne que tu veux à ta demande. On t'a laissé le nom du sort dans une des poches à thé de la petite valise. Par contre, elles ne se transformeront pas comme celles qu'on a faites. Elles ne feront que bouger. » expliqua Kingsley.

-« On espère que ça te plaît Tonton Remus ! » dit Tonks en se levant pour lui faire un bisou.

-« C'est un superbe cadeau, très original. Je m'y attendais pas du tout et j'aime beaucoup ! » répondit Remus qui laissait traîner ses yeux sur la tasse de Severus.

La soirée passa très vite et il fût temps d'aller se coucher. Remus raccompagna tout le petit monde à la porte avec une petite bise ou une bonne poignée de main. Kingsley resta en arrière.

-« Je t'approvisionne en thé et en chocolat à vie si tu arrives à faire boire Severus dans sa tasse ! » lança-t-il une fois tout le monde parti.

Remus éclata de rire.

-« Je vais y réfléchir, promis ! »

Il referma la porte et s'assit sur son fauteuil, la tasse de Severus dans la main, le regard dans le vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

FIN


End file.
